Potential
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: What if Logan wasn't the one to stop the Phoenix?


Title: Potential  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
Rating: G  
Setting: alternate ending to X3  
Summery: What if Logan wasn't the one to stop the Phoenix!?!?  
Author Note: Okay this little plot bunny as been hopping around my brain for a while, well honestly since I saw the movie almost nine months ago. After waiting around to see if anyone else would write something along these lines, I decided to finally get my full idea out there.  
I might alter this story upon feedback, because I'm not sure if I am truly happy with this as written, but want it get it out there for everyone to read  
Disclaimer: I don't even want to own these characters, having Logan as a personal slave now that's a different matter completely.

* * *

"Wait, Storm how many bodies do you see up there?" Hank asked as he looked back at Logan moving towards Jean.

Storm stopped her pursuit of getting her students and new team-members away from battle front and most importantly away from Jean. She did not want to see her former best friend die at the hands of the one person she did not completely trust. At Hank's outburst she turned back towards the scene, in hopes that she did not leave someone behind. Through the destruction, atoms being torn, and the telekinetic waves, she was vaguely aware of three bodies still on the island. One causing the chaos and two more moving towards the same goal. She knew one facing Jean head-on was Logan, but the other was going from behind, as if using Logan as a decoy. Obviously they were a mutant, since no human could survive Jean's unstable brain waves, but who was left among them that powerful?

"Who is it Hank?" She asked in desperation.

"I have no recollection of anyone, human or mutant, being left near the vicinity who could withstand those destructible waves." Hank answered, never stopping with his assistance of helping everyone onto and over the altered Golden Gate Bridge.

"Storm, we need to stop them." Bobby said as he saw what the adults were shouting about.

"There is nothing we can do for them now." Storm said in her strict and yet hopeless voice.

* * *

The Phoenix was so focused on destroying the threats to her existence she failed to realize the threat approaching her from behind. Part of her was trying to element the Wolverine, while the other part was helping Logan reach her. The Phoenix wanted to live while Jean wanted to end the agony and pain she was causing herself and her love ones.

"Jean, I know your still there." Logan was so focused on trying to save Jean and come to terms of having to destroy her before she could do more destruction, he too did not see the approaching figure from behind.

Like Logan the mutant was having difficult avoiding the deathly telekinetic waves and the metallic atoms flying around her. But unlike the indestructible Wolverine, she not only had his healing factor, she also had Colossus's metal skeleton to alternate between. She reached her goal right has it appeared to everyone the Wolverine might fail. As she grabbed for Jean's bare hand, both the Phoenix and the Wolverine became aware of her presence. The pull started immediately, but surprisingly the Phoenix was not taken down with just a simple touch however she was weakened.

"What happened to the cure, Marie? I thought you didn't want to be a mutant anymore." The Phoenix was taken back by how even such a small pull could effect her ultimate destructible powers.

"I realized how beneficial being different can be." Rogue said as she saw Logan was able to regain some of his strength and skin.

"Rogue what are you doing?" Logan asked as he took advantage of the distraction Rogue was causing on Jean's abilities.

"You can't even hold hands with your boyfriend, no one will ever settle for what you cannot give them." The Phoenix knew where Rogue was weak, and used the knowledge to gain an advantage over the younger mutant. She was also trying to gain a mental hold on Rogue, but her mind seemed to be blank.

"Your mind games won't work Phoenix, I learned some control on my powers, which lead to control of those in my brain. So get out!" Rogue said with a smirk, that made Logan proud. Jean was starting to mold with the other presences in Rogue's brain, but the professor and Jean had taught her how to control those voices. Rogue was prepared for Jean, but more importantly she was prepared for the Phoenix.

"You are not strong enough to stop me." The Phoenix said with a mocking laugh.

"Collisto didn't tell you?" Rogue mimicked the mocking laugh as she started her explanation to the Phoenix. "She probably didn't even know. Everyone failed to realize my potential Jean. With your mind blocks you were unaware of the warning signs the Phoenix was flying everywhere. You would stare at me, tried to pick up on my thoughts, you even acted as my friend and confidante, but something kept tickling your mind about me. I didn't catch on at first, but when I saw what you did to Scott and the Professor, and then you ran off with Magneto, I put the pieces together. You are not the only one the Professor maintained, kept pieces of their minds locked away. He did it to me, for me, because he knew, just as the Phoenix knows, you're not the only Level Five Mutant. And I am the one that must end this." Rogue placed her other hand on Jean's cheek and allowed her skin to do its talent at full glory. "Deadly skin is more powerful than any other mutation; it allows me to become any mutant within my reach."

"Rogue don't do this, it's my job." Logan said as he reached to separate the only two women he could ever remember loving.

"No Logan, it's mine." Rogue said has she lowered herself and Jean to the ground.

Logan was forced to stand by and watch as the girl he once saved, save the world.


End file.
